


this love's incredible

by lesbianbey



Series: tumblr sentence ask prompts [3]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, this is lowkey turning out to be a fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: their lives are changing but they will always love each other.(request: yolanda/regina + “i have everything – i have you”)





	this love's incredible

“shit man!” regina says. “this place is so gorgeous!”

yolanda is the last one to enter their new apartment building that they were staying at for the movie. she couldn't believe she’s finally living the dream with her girls by her side. they are aurally doing this - an album, a movie deal, and everything in between. “I've only seen this shit in pictures and on television but to see it up close…”

“the view,” she hears regina gasp, and the view is actually really nice. back in new york the view was just cars and streets but over here, they are overlooking the beach and everything. “I can't wait to wear a silk robe and walk around here feeling like a got damn goddess or some shit.”

“you already a goddess, regina.”

regina throws an arm around yolanda’s shoulders. “yeah but I still wanna wear long silk robes and walk around here.”

yolanda hoped she wouldn't take that as some regular compliment between girls, but it seems like she does. how would she actually face her feelings now that she’s here? they’re away from that ugly nigga little wolf and there are zero distractions around so maybe she can shoot her shot now? 

“I wanna go to the beach. yolanda, come with me!” regina pulls yolanda towards the front door, disregarding mylene trying to call zeke on the working phone, and heads to the back of the apartment. yolanda lets regina drag her towards the beach, despite both of them still wearing heels and fur coats. “it feels so good here.”

“regina, could we at least take off our coats or some shit before getting here?”

“nah,” she says. “we good anyway.” regina removes her shoes and relaxes upon feeling the sand on her feet. yolanda hesitates, but she does the same and they’re carrying their shoes, walking along the dry sand before heading to the wet sand. the tide picks up a little but the water never hits past their ankles. it’s kind of weak right now but it’s breezy.

“I always dreamed about going on the beach or some cool ass resort...you know, those commercials with the blanquitos and they’re just enjoying life and being carefree.” yolanda stares at regina, watching her talk and they’re still walking across the shore, the water hitting their feet and ankles. “like yeah we got coney or rockaway but is it like this? we live behind a beach now. that’s so dope to me. fuck man, I feel like I have everything – I have you.”

yolanda grins a little, and grabs regina’s hand. “regina.”

regina doesn't reply. she leans closer and kisses yolanda, and both of their hearts soar.


End file.
